


Flavour

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Partying, Payback, Romantic Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukishima has it bad, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata feels fabulous to the point Tsukishima has to chase him down.He knew he shouldn't have let the idiot go to Oikawa's party.-------------“How is drunken Shouyou, hidden dragon over there going to get up the stairs?”Tsukishima, not having thought that far ahead, sighed and turned to kneel down. “Help me get him on my back.”





	Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Nai-nye on tumblr.  
> Here is a short little drabble for you all ^^
> 
> I did this in about a half hour, so sorry if there are any mistakes ^^
> 
> ~HxL

“I don’t know about you guys, but I feel _fabulous_.”

Tsukishima made a face, glaring at the drunken ginger on his arm who was clinging to him for dear life. It hadn’t been Tsukishima’s intention to come to the stupid party that Oikawa had been throwing, but when Hinata had mentioned his attendance, the blond felt obligated to go as well. If there was one thing that Tsukishima knew about his roommate, it was that he could without a doubt handle his alcohol. This fact alone was the reason why Hinata felt the need to drink whatever he could get his hands on, not realizing how it would catch up to him later.

“I can’t believe he drank half a bottle of wine by himself…” Yamaguchi said with a shake of his head, pulling out his keys.

“Tell me about it. And then he had the nerve to say he was fine.”

“M' fine! M’ right here ya know!” Hinata whined, grip on Tsukishima’s arm tightening.

Tsukishima grimaced. “Trust us, we know. It’s kind of hard not to smell you when you won’t let go.”

Pouting, Hinata shoved his face into Tsukishima’s chest, taking a deep breath in and sighing. “You smell nice~”

“One of us should.”

Yamaguchi snickered at the two, stopping once they reached their dorm building and swiping them all in. ““How is drunken Shouyou, hidden dragon over there going to get up the stairs?” the brunet asked, unable to hide his amusement at the situation.

Tsukishima, not having thought that far ahead, sighed and turned to kneel down. “Help me get him on my back.”

* * *

“You are shuper strong, Tsukiii,” Hinata complimented, arms hanging off his shoulders. His face was shoved into the blond’s neck, the latter needing to suppress the shivers that threatened to move down his back.

“Shut up. And you better not puke on me or I’ll let you sleep in the hall.”

Hinata made a noise of complaint, but rested his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The rest of the walk up the stairs was silent, Yamaguchi texting Kageyama to warn him of the nonsense he was about to witness.

“I’ll take him to the room. You get some rest since you are headed out tomorrow,” Tsukishima assured.

Yamaguchi nodded. “I’ll warn Kageyama not to mess with him. Last time that happened Kageyama tried to prove he could drink more than Hinata and they ended up both being a mess.”

Scrunching his nose at the memory, Tsukishima nodded. “I remember.”

The dorm was quiet, save for some people playing games next door, but even that wasn’t much considering the party they had just left. Yamaguchi opened their suite room door quietly, allowing Tsukishima to enter before shutting the door behind him.

Yamaguchi made a bee-line to Kageyama’s room, leaving Tsukishima with the drunken idiot on his back.

“ You better not have fallen asleep.”

“Comfy…”

“I’m not a bed, idiot.”

Hinata raised his head, leaning close to Tsukishima’s ear and shifting on the other’s back. “Shut up, Stingyshima.”

Tsukishima felt his eye twitch, walking toward Hinata’s room until the other began to rock, whining about how he didn’t want to sleep yet.

“The night is young! We should go out! Wander!”

“No, you need water and sleep. It is practically one in the morning.” Hinata let go of Tsukishima’s neck, dangling back and waving his arms.

“Live a little, Stingyshima!”

The thump of Hinata hitting the floor after Tsukishima let him go made the blond smirk. Hinata whimpered, holding onto his head and moving to stand, stumbling back and forth as he attempted. “That hurt!”

“Did it knock your sense back into you? There is a difference between living a little and doing something stupid.”

Glaring, Hinata puffed out his cheeks, face red and eyes half lidded. His eyes flickered from Tsukishima to the suite door.

“Hinata…” Tsukishima warned, but Hinata was already lunging at the door. He tore it open, letting it slam against the wall as he ran down the hall, Tsukishima following close behind. Even when drunk, Hinata was one of the fastest people he knew.

“Anyone wanna be fabulous with me?!” Hinata screamed, a few doors opening to see the ruckus. Tsukishima shot glares at anyone who bothered to open their doors, warning them not to interfere.

It took half an hour, losing both his shoes, and falling into a bush for Tsukishima to tackle Hinata.

He was _not_ amused.

Especially not when Hinata declared his love for him and kissed him in a surprise attack when the blond was simply trying to get him out of said bush.

With a red face and a passed out Hinata, Tsukishima made his way back to the suite, wondering how he should punish the idiot once he was sober.

* * *

 The next morning, Hinata walked into the kitchen with bandages on his hands and cheeks, hand on his head. He moved toward the sink, getting some water from the tap and drinking it slowly.

“Morning, Mr. Fabulous,” Tsukishima greeted, eyes flickering with amusement. This was the only reason he never minded dealing with a drunken Hinata: he got to see the after effects of his shitty decisions.

“Shut up, my head hurts.”

“Serves you right.”

“Do we have any coffee?” Hinata asked, ignoring the smart ass comment as Tsukishima hummed. He downed the cup in his hand, pouring the last bit from the coffee pot into his cup and drinking that as well.

“I drank the last of it,” the blond said dryly, standing as he moved toward the sink.

“You did that on purpose!”

Tsukishima placed his cup down, smirking down at Hinata who was staring at him with a pout. “Oh. Did you want some?”

“Obviously!”

“Shame.”

Hinata huffed, moving to look through the cabinets for some more that he could make. “Why would you finish it knowing I would need some? My head is killing me and that was the only thing I wanted along with my breakfast…”

Tsukishima placed his arms on either side of Hinata, said male tensing at the action. He turned to look up at Tsukishima from over his shoulder, a small hint of pink crossing his cheeks. “What are you—?”

"Giving you some coffee," Tsukishima said quietly as his lips pressed against Hinata’s own. The ginger's eyes grew impossibly wide, a high pitched sound leaving his lips. Tsukishima’s own eyes looked satisfied at the reaction before closing, tongue moving across Hinata’s lips and causing him to gasp. Taking advantage, Tsukishima’s tongue swirled around the ginger’s mouth, a shudder moving through his body. Hinata shifted, turning to wrap his arms around Tsukishima’s neck while the blond lifted him to sit on the counter, settling between his legs comfortably. The taste of coffee hit Hinata’s tongue, bitter and strong.  That was the last thing on his mind, however, as his hands moved through the blond's already messy hair. It was softer than Hinata had imagined, Tsukishima pulling away from the kiss a moment afterward to take in a breath of air.

He looked like he was debating whether to walk away right then and there or kiss Hinata again, the ginger facing the same dilemma.

“Was the coffee good?” Tsukishima murmured, Hinata flushing. He pulled him close again, forehead pressed against the blond’s own challengingly.

“I dunno. Let me try some more.”


End file.
